<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares and Dreams by Katalic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256967">Nightmares and Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalic/pseuds/Katalic'>Katalic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DNF, DreamTeam, Gream - Freeform, M/M, Minecraft, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalic/pseuds/Katalic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream let out a noise of frustration. "Aren't you tired, George? Why don't you want to sleep?"</p><p>George's eyes widened. Images of his nightmare flashed in his mind, and he used all of his focus to push them away. The thought was enough to make him cry, but he couldn't in front of Dream. "I just-" George's voice cracked. "Look, I have to go."</p><p>"George, wait-"</p><p>George cut off Dream's voice.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Shaken by a horrifying recurring nightmare, George finds himself lost in sleepless nights, drunken states, and hopeless love. Without a way to cure the paranoia that ails him, George suffers tremendous pain and heart ache. His best friend is determined to help him, but how long will it be until George's mind is lost forever?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>dream and georgenotfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmares and Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George is tortured by sleepless nights. Dream tries to get him to sleep, but George refuses.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The space around George grew increasingly empty the longer he laid in bed. He stared at the white cracks and bumps on the ceiling, letting out a shaky breath. Maybe, just maybe, he thought, if he kept his gaze steady for long enough, the feeling of terrified nerves would eventually leave his body. Flashes of his nightmare sparked in his mind, and George squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately to push the thoughts away. The color of dark yellow warmth and then clouds of darkness invaded his entire being, and he shivered, rolling off his back and onto his left side. The feeling of his heart pounding rapidly against his bed helped to calm his shaky demeanor. It was like a reminder that he was still human. He desperately clung to consciousness, attempting to focus on his senses as much as possible. The coolness of the breeze that brushed past him from his open window; the pungent smell of clean linen that poured out of his nearby air freshener; the sound of calm night winds that danced freely outside his home.</p><p>Ding!</p><p>George's pulse quickened at the sudden noise. and his eyes snapped open. Looking straight forward from the position that he was lying in, he could see his phone glowing with a new message in the dark. George knew that if he grabbed his phone, he wouldn't put it down until the sun peaked over the tops of the surrounding buildings, but he didn't care. Anything was better than constantly lying in panic and wait. He reached towards his bed stand, dragging the phone closer to himself with the tips of his fingers before picking it up and letting his body fall from his side to his back. George held his thumb against the home button and watched as the screen changed from the time and date to an array of apps. Opening the messages app and reading his newest text, George's breath escaped him.</p><p>You're probably sleeping, but wanna hop on discord?</p><p>George stared at the message, butterflies erupting in his stomach. Did he want Dream to know that at 5:00 AM in the UK he still couldn't sleep? Hell no. Yet the thought of Dream worrying about him, caring about him, crept into his mind. George wished desperately to expel the feelings of longing and desire from his body, but he couldn't help but ache with loneliness and guilt. </p><p>George found himself tossing and turning in bed for a few anxious seconds before he groaned and got up, walking to his computer. After his computer had loaded up, he hesitated for a moment, before joining a call that Dream and Sapnap were already in.</p><p>"George?" Dream asked, surprised.</p><p>"GEORGE!" Sapnap yelled. </p><p>George laughed a little. "Hi."</p><p>"I told you if you texted him he would show up." Sapnap chortled proudly.</p><p>"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Dream inquired with traces of regret in his voice.</p><p>George's head buzzed at Dream's tone. "Oh, don't worry, I was up already."</p><p>Dream scoffed. "This happened last night, too. When was the last time you slept?"</p><p>Three nights ago. George thought. Dream couldn't know, he would flip. "I don't know," George muttered. "A little while ago."</p><p>"That's so vague," Sapnap snorted. "How can you not remember the last time you slept?"</p><p>"Look, it doesn't matter because I'm not tired now." George said, praying that that would be the last of it. </p><p>"Okay, whatever," Sapnap shrugged. "Dream was about to start streaming speed runs."</p><p>George let out a shaky sigh of relief. "Okay. What time are you aiming for this time, Dream?"</p><p>George waited expectantly for Dream to respond, but he was silent. </p><p>"Uhhh, Dream?" Sapnap asked.</p><p>"You should go to bed, George," Dream murmured. His voice was laced with a sweet softness and sincerity that pierced George's heart.  </p><p>"It's fine, I'm really not tired," George insisted, suppressing the yawn that threatened to slip past his lips. "Besides, I need to be here when you get the record."</p><p>Dream heaved a sigh that George couldn't tell if he was exaggerating or not. "You're so annoying. Just go to sleep."</p><p>"Let him stay, Dream," Sapnap whined. "One all nighter won't kill Gogy."</p><p>"One?" Dream asked. George could practically hear Dream raising an eyebrow.</p><p>George smiled slightly. "As soon as you get the record, I'll go. So just get on with it already."</p><p>"Fine, whatever." Dream grunted.</p><p>The call was silent after that until Dream started his stream. Even then he didn't show much enthusiasm. "Trying to beat our previous record. Do you guys think we can get sub twenty?" He asked stoically. </p><p>"Of course. Especially cause Dream is determined to get George in bed." Sapnap commented. Everyone paused for a moment. "That sounds weird out of context."</p><p>George tried but failed to suppress a laugh. "That's gross." </p><p>"It's true." Dream chuckled, relaxing slightly. "I want to snuggle up with George."</p><p>George shook his head, attempting to ignore the red that was beginning to spread on his cheeks. He was glad he wasn't the one streaming. "You guys are so stupid."</p><p>The rest of the stream went without a hitch. After four hours of failed attempts, Dream decided to stop. Once the stream had ended and Sapnap left, Dream yawned loudly. "You better sleep now, George." Dream said. "Isn't it 9:00 AM in the UK now?"</p><p>"It's breakfast time now, that's what it is." George laughed.</p><p>"You can't be serious." Dream groaned. "GEORGE, you need SLEEP to SURVIVE."</p><p>"Dream, I am perfectly completely ten out of ten right now," George said. He did his best to make sure his words weren't slurring, but everything was beginning to feel fuzzy. "One more day won't kill me." </p><p>"George," Dream said seriously, his voice low. "Be honest with me. When was the last time you slept?" George didn't answer. "George?"</p><p>"I'm fine, Dream."</p><p>"George," Dream pleaded. "You're starting to worry me. How long has it been since you slept?"</p><p>George sat silently in his chair, hugging himself tightly and squeezing his eyes shut. "Three days."</p><p>"THREE DAYS?" Dream shouted. "George, are you kidding me?!"</p><p>"Dream, you don't need to worry about me. I feel perfectly fine," George yawned. He clasped a hand over his mouth quickly, hoping that Dream hadn't notice the noise that escaped his lips.</p><p>"Then what the hell was that?" Dream scoffed. "You better go to sleep now."</p><p>George covered his face with his hands and groaned. "I'm gonna go eat breakfast, Dream."</p><p>Dream let out a noise of frustration. "Aren't you tired, George? Why don't you want to sleep?"</p><p>George's eyes widened. Images of his nightmare flashed in his mind, and he used all of his focus to push them away. The thought was enough to make him cry, but he couldn't in front of Dream. "I just—" George's voice cracked. "Look, I have to go."</p><p>"George, wait—"</p><p>George cut off Dream's voice and rushed to his bathroom. Hot, terrified tears were streaming down his face. He tried to wipe them away, but they wouldn't stop coming. George felt fuzzy, a gross, awful type of fuzzy that violated his body. His entire being racked with sobs without stop. He could hear his phone alerting him from his pocket, but it sounded distant, miles away. George's hands shook uncontrollably as he grabbed his phone. The screen was glowing, but his vision was blurred and distorted with endless tears. George hiccupped as he placed his phone on the counter and fumbled to reach for the sink. Once he turned it on, the sound of water rushing immediately helped to soothe his nerves. He focused on the cascading stream that fell from his faucet to the base of the sink. Slowly, George's breathing began to slow to a gentle rumble in his chest. He felt lightheaded from the crying, but a rush of relief traveled through him. His hands continued to trembled as he reached for his phone, which was still glowing with new messages every minute.</p><p>George?</p><p>Are you okay?</p><p>I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell</p><p>Please answer</p><p>I'm really worried</p><p>George</p><p>George</p><p>George please answer</p><p>George's body could barely take it. His heart wrenched from making Dream worry, but the concern in his texts sent his soul a flutter. When he opened his phone, Dream was typing even more. As soon as George began writing his reply, Dream's typing ceased.</p><p>Sorry dream, I'm fine</p><p>George waited. Dream had seen the message, but he wasn't responding. After what seemed like forever to George but may have only been a few seconds, Dream began typing.</p><p>George I can tell you're not</p><p>George sighed, shaking his head unconsciously.</p><p>Dream seriously you don't have to worry</p><p>Stop lying to me, Dream responded.</p><p>George let out a disgruntled sound of frustration. Why did Dream have to know him so well?</p><p>Fine I'll go to sleep if that will make you happy, George typed with an anger that he had barely realized was emerging.</p><p>I just want you to be happy and okay</p><p>Guilt from the resentment in his prior text flooded through George as he read and reread Dream's words.</p><p>I'm okay, George sent, attempting to convey a form of gentle sincerity to make up for his previous harsh words.</p><p>I'm just worried George. You know you can talk to me?</p><p>George sighed. I do</p><p>Okay, I have to head to bed but let me know if you need anything, I'll leave my ringer on</p><p>Thanks dream. Goodnight. George left the bathroom and began to stumble to his room.</p><p>I guess I should be saying good morning to you, Dream responded. But get some fucking sleep george</p><p>George leaned against the doorway of his room, smiling softly at Dream's message. He looked up at his bed and stared silently at the wrinkled sheets. The window had been open all night sending in a quaint draft, but now that the sun had crept over the horizon and illuminated his room, a strange heat began to glow around George. A beam of light from the window landed directly on his pillow as if it was trying to lure him to bed. George thought for a moment, eyeing his desolate bed with a wary gaze. For a moment, just a moment, he considered letting himself fall among his sheets and sink into a never ending hazy sleep. He closed his eyes for one moment, thinking that maybe he should retire to bed, but when he opened them, his blood ran cold. There were two dark figures on his bed, one sitting atop the other. George's breathing stopped as he watched blood seep through his sheets and drip to the floorboards. He knew. The figure on the bottom was dead. And the figure on top was him.</p><p>George clamped his hands over his ears, squeezing his eyes shut and sinking to the floor. He crouched in the doorway, his ears ringing incessantly. He willed himself to look back up at his bed, only to see that there was nothing there. There never was. A sobbing noise escaped George. He let his knees buckle below him so that he was sitting on the floor, his legs pulled close to his chest. George's face contorted as angry, empty tears rushed down his cheeks. Everything was beginning to collapse around him without control. He couldn't sleep, he just couldn't.</p><p>George wrapped his arms around his knees, burying his face in them and rocking himself back and forth slowly. He attempted to avoid the ringing in his ears by focusing on his rapid, ragged breaths. </p><p>George stood up, his legs shaking, and began to stumble to his kitchen. He needed something to soothe himself, to calm his anxious thoughts. George was tired, incredibly tired, but he knew that if he climbed in his bed and let himself fall to slumber, he would have the same nightmare he had been having for the past three weeks.</p><p>The one where he murdered Dream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This is my first DNF fanfiction, so it's all pretty new to me. I hope you guys enjoy it. Of course, I write this with the knowledge that the Dreamteam is okay with fanfiction. If they ever have a problem with it, I will take it down. You can follow me on Twitter @Katalic. I hope you enjoy the story :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>